YOU
by kaeru lynn
Summary: un chat amoureux d'une vipère...[Yaoi]


_**Titre :** YOU_

_**Auteuse :** Lynn_

_**Sujet :** Prince of tennis_

_**Genre :** délire, yaoi, légèrement OOC pour Kaidoh, enfin je pense '_

_**Couple :** Je vous dirais paaaaaaaaaas !_

_**Disclaimer : -**Bon…hm…hm… prince of tennis appartient à Takeshi Konomi, et la chanson YOU appartient à Kazami qui est chanté pour l'anime Samurai Champloo (qui appartient Shinichiro Watanabe ! ce qui n'a rien à voir ')._

_-Sinon, les délires de l'auteur ne sont dut qu'a son humble cerveau que Gackt a lobotomisé hier soir, le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'elle a eut, l'aprèm shopping qu'elle vient de faire mal au pied, à une certaine boisson verte fluo nommé Fanta Greenz, et à des m&m's._

_Bon maintenant je crois qu'on peut commencer !_

_En italique :_ pensées de Ryoma.

/-------/

_Mais où est-il encore passé ?_

Ryoma le cherchait depuis maintenant près de deux heures, il avait fouillé tous les recoins de la maison, il en était même rendu à chercher aux alentours de la maison.

-KARUPIIIIIIN ! KARUPIIIIIN !

Ryoma avait beau s'égosiller, ce satané chat ne revenait toujours pas, depuis le jour de sa ballade au collège, Karupin avait commencé à disparaître régulièrement, et il ne revenait que le soir.

_Mais où passe t'il tout ce temps ? _

_--A quelques quartiers plus loin--_

Comme tous les soirs, Kaoru Kaidoh était entrain de s'entraîner (1), mais depuis quelques semaines il n'arrivait jamais à la fin de son entraînement, quelque chose venait toujours le troubler, et ce soir n'était pas une exception.

Deux grands yeux bleus le fixaient depuis le buisson, et voilà Kaoru savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer l'entraînement, il le déconcentrait.

**oh, you know**

**you know what to say**

**say "I love you"**

**oh, I think you've go to know right away**

**"maybe me too"**

**you**

**you are a nice, cool breeze in me**

**I feel you blowing in**

**I can feel the sunlight all around me**

**You're shinning**

Il s'accroupit, et tout en regardant le chat droit dans les yeux, il l'appela :

-Tss…tss...2 Minou, minou !

Le chat ne se fit pas prier et accouru vers le jeune homme (3), Karupin posa ses pattes sur les genoux de Kaidoh et leva la tête. Kaidoh comprit immédiatement le message et se mit à gratouiller le cou du chat(4), le dit chat, se mit à fendre l'air de sa queue, d'un mouvement lent et régulier pour montrer à cet humain que les caresses lui plaisaient et pour ainsi l'inciter à continuer. Je ne pourrais vous dire lequel des deux rayonnait le plus de bonheur.

**I feel beautiful when I'm around you**

**I'm safe and comfortable**

**'cause you are wonderful**

**it feels natural to be around you**

**you've made it possible**

**you're wonderful**

Karupin n'avait jamais connu de caresse aussi agréable et douce, même son jeune maître n'égalait pas cet humain ! Et le mieux aux yeux de Karupin, c'est quand cette grenouille(5), oui, les humains donnent des noms bizarre à leurs progénitures… Karupin c'était toujours demandé pourquoi, enfin bref, le meilleurs moment c'était quand il le prenait dans ses bras pour l'emmener chez lui, là haut il était au chaud dans ces bras musclés, et en plus arrivé à l'appartement il avait toujours le droit à un bol de lait, quel généreuse attention.

Le seul problème c'est que dans cet appartement résidait un monstre terrible au yeux de notre pauvre chat, un Kaidoh junior, s'il n'y avait pas eut la taille et la voix, Karupin aurait pus confondre c'est deux humains. Ce jeune monstre adorait lui courir après pour lui faire mille misères. Mais Karupin sautait toujours dans les bras de son chevalier servant, qui le défendait pas mont et par vaut, et surtout qui réussissait à se débarrasser de l'autre parasite (6)

**oh, can I**

**can I tell you why**

**why I need you**

**oh, my life**

**you made it a cloudless sky I can fly through**

Kaidoh avait amené Karupin dans sa chambre et c'était enfermé à double tour, Hazue(7) avait encore l'âme à torturer ce blaireau (comme il l'appelait). Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde disait que ce chat était un blaireau ? Il n'a rien d'un blaireau !

Et c'est là que Karupin vit un petit objet carré avec des chiffres rouges lumineux, un réveil comme disaient les humains.

22.00

Zut ! Déjà ! Il fallait qu'il rentre, Ryoma devait être dans tous ces états ! Mais comment faire ? Kaidoh avait fermé la porte… il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce… une fenêtre, et elle était entrouverte(8), il sauta des bras du jeune homme et se faufila par la fenêtre à la vitesse de l'éclair, et Kaoru ne pus que rester là, trop surpris pour le rattraper. Tant pis à demain le chat !

Karupin sauta du balcon, heureusement pour lui Kaidoh vivait au premier étage, il fonça jusqu'à la maison, et il y trouva Ryoma assit sur les marche du jardin à guetter le moindre mouvement, quand le jeune prodige le vit, autant vous dire que le chat se fit vertement enguirlander, mais ça l'histoire ne le raconte pas….(9)

**you**

**you are a deep, strong wind in me**

**I feel you - come on in**

**can you see the sunlight all around me**

**You're smiling**

**I feel beautiful when I'm around you**

**I'm safe and comfortable**

**'cause you are wonderful**

**it feels natural to be around you**

**you've made it possible**

**you're wonderful**

Le lendemain soir, Karupin était à leur point de rendez-vous, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, pour lui toutes les soirées passés ici, était des rendez-vous galant, eh oui, notre ami le chat était amoureux de cet grenouille, et jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit que c'était un amour impossible…(10)

Aujourd'hui comme tous les jours, le même rituel se fit, Kaidoh l'attira vers lui, mais cette fois Karupin lui sauta carrément dessus, ce qui eut pour effet de faire basculer Kaoru en arrière(11), le chat, lui, en profita, il s'avança vers le visage de la grenouille, et se mit à lui lécher le visage, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme.(12)

-Kaidoh !

-Sem…Sempai ?

Kaidoh était debout en moins de trente seconde, regardant ces pieds et avec une légère teinte rouge aux joues. Ce sempai, c'était Sadaharu Inui, l'objet de toute les convoitises de Kaidoh, mais plutôt crever que de l'avouer ! Alors il restait là à ce demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, et surtout à se battre contre cette foutue rougeur localisé au niveau de ses joues.

-Je savais pas que t'aimais les chats, Kaidoh, commença Inui. Va falloir que je le note dans mon carnet…finit-il pensivement.

Kaidoh releva les yeux à ce moment là, et pus s'apercevoir qu'Inui était à quelques centimètres de lui, puis à quelques millimètres….

-Qu'est ce que tu fou Inui ? demanda Kaidoh en s'éloignant d'un coup.

-hm… d'après le résultat de mes études, tu es accro à moi, les signes : rougeurs excessive quand tu me vois, incapacité de me regarder en face, ni de m'adresser un mot sans bégayer…

un ange passe….puis c'est l'invasion, un troupeau d'ange débarque avec la grâce d'un troupeau d'hippopotames !

-J'me suis trompé ou pas ? Faudrait me dire sinon, faut que je revoie toute ma tactique.

-Quelle tactique ? demanda Kaidoh légèrement effrayé.

-Celle ou je réussis enfin à t'embrasser et plus si affinités clin d'œil

-kss…grosse rougeur chez le mamushi

Le chat les regardaient bizarrement, il ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce que pouvais ce dire ces deux humains.

-Vu que je pense n'avoir aucune réponse, comme mes études le disaient il n'y aurait plus de 98 pour centde chances pour que tu ne me répondes pas, repris Inui. Je tente ma chance.

Et là….

Karupin compris très vite ce qu'ils se disaient….

Et là…. bis

Karupin comprit que les grenouilles et les chats ne peuvent s'aimer….

Et……

…que c'est deux là vont très bien ensembles !

O.W.A.R.I (13)

Valaaaaaaaaa ! il est…. 22h35 de ce mardi 23 août 2005 et j'ai fini Il m'auras fallu deux soirs pour la faire ! Et finalement j'en suis pas trop déçue lol Vilaa ! Moi j'ai un concert de Gackt qui m'attend ! Alors : Enjoy et review !

(1)(cherche, fouille, touche le fond) Bwaaah j'ai fini mon paquet de m&m's çç mais comment vais-je survivre ? bon okay je me tais et je reprends la fic >- (repars en intense réflexion)

(2)Pour le bruit exact regarder donc l'épisode 27 ! (qui d'ailleurs a été le moteur de cette niaiserie !)

(3)Lynn qui hallucine encore de savoir qu'elle est accro à un mec qui n'a que 14 ans ç-ç mais c'est pas possibleuuuh ! pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Kaidoh hein ?

(4)(Lynn qui vient de mettre le cd Moon de Gackt et qui passe en mode fangirl hystérique) JE T'AIMEUUUUH GACKUTOOOOOOOO ! Quoi j'écris une fic sur tenipuri ? ah oui ? c'est vrai j'avais oublié ! quand je vous disais que Gackt m'avais lobotomisé le cerveau !

(5)Kaoru, Kaeru, disons que Karupin a entendu une fois le nom de Kaoru, mais il a mal compris et à cru entendre Kaeru qui veut dire grenouille en japonais, et voilà Kaidoh affubler d'un joli petit surnom -

(6)Alors ça c'est méchant pour le p'tit frère tout mimi de Kaidoh-kun !

(7)Pitit frère de Kaidoh

(8)allez au boulot Lynn qui écrit entre deux mouvement de bras vu qu'elle danse sur la musique de Charlie and the chocolate factory (Mwahahahahah !) Lynn qui se voit danser du para para sur la musique ! se roule par terre de rire

(9)Aucun chats n'a été torturer, battus, ou traumatiser pendant l'écriture de cette fic, donc je vous rassure Karupin n'a pas été maltraité !

(10)Lynn ou comment faire chier son monde avec des notes totalement inutiles … (Lynn qui se fait la chorégraphie de Koibito de Kishidan) allez tous ensemble : Koi, Koi Koi !

(11)oui on est pas super stable accroupit -.-' (Lynn la pro pour se viander quand elle se fou accroupi !)

(12)Et c'est là que l'auteur va se prendre la tête vu qu'elle c'est pas du tout comment elle va tourner sa fin, alors qu'elle sait très bien comment elle veut finir !

(13)Pourquoi des points entre chaque lettre de Owari ? Parce que… j'avais envie de le faire à la pom pom girl ! lol ! donc à prononcer comme un encouragement !


End file.
